Here and Now
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Great. I didn't think this day could get any worse, but apparently I was gravely wrong. Zombies infesting the entire city and on top of that I have to find the ones responsible for this bloody mess. Rated T for obvious reasons!
1. Prologue

_**Inspiration has struck again people! I've finally decided that the wait has been long enough! I'm going to bring back some stories that had been (unwillingly) taken away from me. Sure they'll be under different names, and a few of them completely rewritten—I can only hope that all of you loyal readers out there will read and review them! I do hope that you also enjoy whatever I happen to throw out. Right…Let us get down to business! This particular story is the rewrite of Worlds Collide. Since I would up losing the print out of the story itself I can't redo it word for word…So I'm happy in the knowledge that I can redo the story and possibly make it a whole lot better. (Not like there was much wrong with the original)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** The whole world knows that I don't own RE. Or anything hereby related to the games! I'm just fooling around with the characters. The only things I do own are my own added characters. The plot (if any) and…nope, I think that's pretty much it.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PROLOGUE**

When I was born God sighed in relief and said, "At last, something to scare the devil with!"

The world couldn't really be anymore right. Of course…being in this kind of situation I'm sure the devil right now is thinking, "At last! Something that is worth taking up my time!" Shit…am I ever screwed.


	2. Chapter 1

_This isn't good,_ I thought as a scream from somewhere in the house resounded, knocking from my comfortable bed straight onto the hard wood floor. Hm…apparently I need to scrub the thing again as I'm sure that this stain is from the pasta we had a couple nights ago. Great. Of course this revelation didn't do anything to quell the anger that rose within me…due to being woken up and falling onto the floor. I growled low and deep in my throat, giving those that woke me up a little warning before storming out of the bedroom door like a demon from hell.

The two that had woke me up were smart as they paled to a deep white before yelling, "SORRY SARAH!" as they ran quickly down the hall and stairs to get away from me. This is one reason why I didn't want to move in with my Aunt in the first damn place. Her twin sons were nothing but troublesome; especially in the mornings when they were both bored or fighting each other! Of course, I normally fixed this with a good back hand to the backs of their heads. And if I'd been fully irritated they'd've been rolling down the stairs like a couple of mismatched slinkies!

Growling, I marched back into my bedroom, closed the door, grabbed some clothes and then happily went to my bathroom to shower. I had a feeling that this day wasn't going to get any better. Actually I got the feeling that something really freakin' weird was going to happen. And that's saying a lot since I'm a freakin werewolf. Well…I half bred werewolf, but a wolf all the same. Yeah…no comments on that subject please. Coming out about twenty minutes later I couldn't help but smile softly as a cool breeze blew in through the open window next to my bed. I always did love the spring time. I just wish it wasn't spring vacation so that my two idiot nephews were in school. I really don't feel like having a migraine nor do I want to deal with one.

"Hey, Aunt Trish," I called out as I entered the kitchen.

The blond haired thirty seven year old woman smiled gently at me. "Morning, Sarah. I'm sorry about the boys."

I shrugged. "No big deal. I'm rather used to it."

Trish nodded. "Even still…I'm taking the boys out of town for a few days." This got my attention.

"Why?"

She went back to making breakfast. "You deserve to have a break from them. And from me. I know that being cooped up most of the time isn't good for you. Besides you've helped out at the shop more times than I can remember. Think of this as a vacation."

Hm…seemed more like they were getting the vacation, but I really don't mind having the house to myself as I don't have to worry about constantly losing my temper around them. Yeah, this'll be just what I need. Peace and quiet.

"I'm leaving some money for you to use as you please," she continued on, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I figured you might wanna go shopping or want to hang out with some friends."

I blinked. I had my own account that still had quite of bit of cash in it for me to use. Then again, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If she wants to leave me some money to use I'm not going to complain. After all, Aunt Trish has had to deal with me being a half breed since I was seven year old. After fourteen years I think the woman does deserve a bit of a break. That and I never let her spoil before in the past so I think I'll let her do that now…even if I won't allow her to later on when they get back.

"Thanks," I answered quietly. I wasn't too sure just how to respond without wanting to tell her no.

After that things kind of got weird. Nari and Kyle were taken out of the house soon after they came back in that morning. Aunt Trish had already packed them some bags earlier. Damn…I didn't even know that she had done that…kinda wish that I did. Don't know why maybe to just help her pack up some stuff to feel a little useful I guess. Oh well, doesn't matter now seeing as how they're no longer here. A few minutes after they had left I managed to get a call from one of the neighbors saying that they needed me to come over to take a look at something. Since I was a werewolf and all I might be able to make some sense out of something really strange happening with their daughter. I'm still not sure why I agreed.

I headed over with the sinking feeling that whatever was going on with Millie wasn't going to be all that pretty.

"Hey, I'm here," I said, coming inside. They knew I was coming and told me to just go in. I didn't hear anything. Weird.

Carefully, I closed the door behind, calling out again and almost running the hell out of there when I still didn't get any response. Of course it took a few minutes before my hearing caught the sounds of chewing from upstairs. I knew right then that going up them wasn't the smartest idea, but hell, I'm not even human so whatever is going on shouldn't really affect me too much. Stupid mistake on my part! The moment I arrived to Millie's room my nose finally caught wind of a horrifying scent. Christ! Whatever it was in there smelled like it was already dead. That's what motivated me into opening the door.

Shit! Open mouth, insert foot!

I found Millie eating her parents! Eating them!

Gods, this was straight up out of a horror movie. And I being a complete moron just had to call out to Millie to ask her what in the hell she was doing.

Yeah—mouth, meet the foot again.

Millie turned and my assumption that this day wasn't going to be a good one was proven. This girl wasn't human anymore. She looked like she came right out of a Resident Evil game. Yep, you got it. This timid thirteen year old girl was a zombie. And not a pretty one either I might add.

She slowly rose up. Didn't know Zombies could do that in real life. She slowly began to shuffle towards me, moaning in that zombie like way that would've made normal humans wet themselves. Me? Nope, I just stood there gapping like an idiot trying to figure out how in the hell to help my dear friend. I knew from playing the games that I needed to take out her head, but it's not like I've got a gun on me. Using my bare hands wasn't a nice option either. But I didn't have any other choice. Honing into that speed that werewolves seemed to be famous for (and would make even a vampire jealous) I dodged the girl's attempt to grab me and eat me, appearing behind grabbing hold of both sides of her head (grimacing at the feel of the rotting skin), twisting and pulling said head clean off her body. I had to look away as the rest of her fell to the ground and yes I did drop the head. I'm not that damn sick here! My harsh breathing alerted me to the fact that I wasn't quite done. I had to do the same thing to her parents to prevent them from rising from the grave (so to speak). Afterwards, I burned their individual bodies, not breathing in the smoke before searching for some nice weapons just in case there were more zombies running around the city. To my astounding luck, I found a fully loaded semi-auto rifle and a couple of Blacktails sitting in the hall closet. Can't tell ya how pleased I was to see those little lovelies.

"Now I just need to get the hell out of here," I muttered, my hearing suddenly catching the sounds of more moans and groans from outside. "Yeah, hell on Earth indeed…" Glancing out one of the windows I noticed there were a few zombies shuffling around the street. HOW HAD I NOT NOTICED THEM EARLIER? Right…they weren't there.

_**Well, they are now,**_ My wolf kindly pointed out.

_Great, look who's up! Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner?_

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know very well that we are both one and the same…next time, pay attention. We don't want to end up dead here.**_

Apparently my wolf and Inner self have been taking lessons from each other as they have both become quite irritating in times of need. Well…better do as the wolf says and pay attention or else I'm going to wind up zombie food. How freakin' sad would that be? Actually anyone who gets offed by a zombie is really pathetic. It shouldn't happen, but it's happening now! Guess no one realized the possibility of it happening fully. Then again…these zombies look much like the ones from the first Resident Evil game. The ones infected with the T-virus…

"Damn!" I hissed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it! That's the first chapter! I think I did rather well. I know, I know that it's nothing like what Worlds Collide was, but give it time. Things will get to be a little more interesting…especially in the second chapter. Now do me a big favor and hit that dang blasted review button! Please.**

***hears groaning* OH FOR THE LOVE OF! Please excuse me dearies…I seem to have a bit of a zombie infestation problem to take care of. BRB.**


	3. Chapter 2

Grabbing said weapons, I high-tailed it out of the house only to freeze as I noticed that I was surrounded by zombies. When in the hell did these guys get here anyway?! Damn…for a bunch of slow mothers they sure do get around rather quickly. Instead of continuing on with that disturbing line of thought, I raised one of the Blacktails and started aiming at the heads of the twelve zombies that had managed to surround me—well, at least they weren't capable of using weapons or else this would've been really bad—I almost had this maniacal smile on my face as I watched the heads pop off. I did miss a few times and wound up having to shove the bastards off of me before they got close enough for a quick bite. I'm not entirely thrilled at the prospect of having one of them sinking their teeth into me. It's times like these that I'm grateful to be a werewolf. Normal humans would've had a helluva time.

_**Pay attention girl!**_ My wolf snarled at me. I moved just in time to avoid being knocked down by one big zombie. Damn…jellyroll indeed. Okay, that wasn't nice, but since the guy is technically dead, I don't think he's going to mind it all that much.

Right…ADD has just shown it's annoying head again!

My eyes narrowed as I started running through the streets again. How was I going to get out of this mess? That thought kept on creeping up as more Zombies began to show themselves. A part of me wanted to know so badly how they got here, but another part (the larger part) knew that they how was not important. Getting out alive was and finding out what the hell happened in this town as well. Somehow the T-virus wound up in this world and it was going to be awhile before discovering how it was even possible. Turns out this was going to be really irritating. Even more so than finding zombies at almost every single turn.

This isn't good at all.

That became more pronounced when I turned a corner to find a group of dogs chewing at the remains of some poor soul in an alley. They didn't look like normal dogs either. And the smell that came from them proved me correct once again. These dogs were also infected with the T-virus. I didn't have time to speculate on it more as they turned when I stepped on a piece of broken glass. All I could at that point was run. I didn't have the ammo to waste on shooting them…and going all werewolf wouldn't help matters either. I didn't need any infected blood going to my mouth.

Noticing a balcony that hung a little lower to the ground, I pushed with all my might into a jump, landing perfectly on the railing before pounding through a window. I ran out of the room and closed the door securely behind me in case the dogs managed to get inside as well. I knew that going into another building wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world to do, but it did make it easier to mount a defense. And there was the small possibility of survivors being around as well.

"One can only hope," I breathed, listening closely to my instincts as they guided me to another area of the apartment that I was in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I know the chapter is horribly short, but I've decided to write a few short chapters for this story before going off and writing long ones again. And I am sorry that it's taken so long to get this story updated, but I did have a lot of things going on. I should have the next few chapters up shortly. Hopefully. Please stay tuned and you'll get to read more. Yeah, I should note that each chapter may only be around 700 words (for awhile) until I can get the drive to write longer chapters again—Shorter chapters allow me to be able to update more frequently and not burn out as quick; while many may not enjoy my doing this…I think it's a little easier on me. After all, working on FF stories and a novel does tend to knock ones brain for a loop sometimes. In my case: a lot! lol**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't know what I was expecting to find, but this wasn't it! Bodies were just littered everywhere—all of them dead and it just grossed me out at how much blood and carnage were all over the place. Sheesh…didn't someone teach these things not to play with their food? This is just pathetic.

_**Hypocrite much?**_ My wolf informed me.

I winced when I realized that I did indeed sound like one when I myself have played with my food. _That's different and you know it!_

_**How?**_

I growled. I didn't have time for this! I needed to get the hell out of this place or become zombie food for one of those things. No…I don't think so. And with those cheerful thoughts in mind, I moved out of the apartment and into the hall, keeping a close ear out for anything that would be a threat to my survival. Luckily, I didn't hear anything. Unfortunately, that meant I had to be even more careful as it was painfully clear that this building was way too damn quiet. It's a little vexing when you don't know if something is going to jump out at you.

Creeping along the hall, I paused several times when I thought I heard something along the lines of a slow shuffle only to realize that nothing was there. I did look back every now and then as instinct indicated for me to do. I was being followed. Not a real comfortable thought when I think about it and I'm trying not to think about it.

Right, now I just need to figure out what exactly it is that's following me.

_**Perhaps an admirer?**_

Oh, she's a big help.

_Thanks a lot._ I shot back bitterly. That was the LAST thing I needed at this point.

_**Get back to the street,**_ my wolf encouraged. _**It's a little too dangerous to remain in this building.**_

I blinked. "How do you know that?"

Yes, I was talking aloud now. Who the hell is gonna hear me and care?

No one!

_**Use your senses girl.**_

Nice to have my Wolf mocking the hell out of me.

_**Welcome!**_

"Oh, shut it," I snarled, working my way down various staircases only to freeze on the second floor one. Something was right in front of me…and boy it sure was one ugly looking thing to boot. That's when it hit me not so subtly in the face.

"Licker," I whispered.

_**Running might be a good idea.**_

_No shit._

And run I did, with that lovely little Licker right behind me the whole way too. Don't I just feel special? I mean who wouldn't with something that ugly chasing after them like that? Me that's who! I could've shot the bloody thing, but that wasn't quite what popped into my brain first. Escape did. I didn't have the ammo really to be wasting it on these kinds of creatures. Unfortunately, this little chase was sending me back upstairs further into the building than it should have. I didn't realize that until I passed the area I had first been in. Almost stopped short when I noticed it too. I didn't thank heavens!

Turning another corner, I looked back to see if it was still there, only to run right into what felt like a damn brick wall. Turning my head slightly, I noticed it wasn't wall, but someone's chest. Good strong, well built one too…then I looked up and I swear that all my breath left my lungs. Oh, this was interesting…and I'm not too sure just what to make of it.

"You all right?" the man asked me.

"Chris Redfield…" I trailed off when he looked at me suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

_SHIT!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's the fourth chapter! See I updated again! I'm working on a few more chapters before I update again…but it will be today! Promise! So put those damn clubs and frying pans down. I don't feel like getting the rocket launcher out this early thanks. Oh and to let you all know…I am working on Worlds Collide and it will be back up! Different and maybe a whole lot funnier with an actual plot this time. Lol…one can only hope. So yeah, just wanted to let you all know. I may bump the rating of this story to M…if I need to. Just to give you all a little warning. Mainly for violence…but then again, I might not. We'll see.**


End file.
